The Q and Spencer
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Au contraire, my friend. She's what you desired to be. Someone with less arrogance. Less like me. The Spencer Hastings you wanted to be had a life pretty different from the one that you remember. She decided to simply float along and never took the opportunities that presented themselves.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek TNG.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the awesome Queen of Bedrooms.**

* * *

**The Q and Spencer**

**Spencer Jill Cavanaugh is on a bed in a small room at Rosewood Memorial Hospital. She's 52 years old**

The reason she is there is that her heart is about to break down and there's nothing the doctors can do.

"I'll always remember you." says Spencer's husband Toby Robert Cavanaugh.

Without her control, Spencer's eyes close.

Only a few seconds later, Spencer finds herself in a place where there's just white emptiness around her.

"Greetings, Madame Cavanaugh, my name's Q and this is your afterlife." says Q as he appear.

"Exactly what are you?" says Spencer.

"Pretty much God." says Q.

"Cannot be true." says Spencer.

"Despite your strong disbelief what I'm telling you is the solid truth." says Q.

"I find that very hard to believe, sir." says Spencer.

"Some refer to me as Q." says Q.

"Weird..." says Spencer.

"Allow me to show you that I am no liar." says Q as he snap his fingers.

In a flash of light, Spencer can see various small flashback to different parts of her life.

"You've lived a life that's been filled with joy and love, but also pain, sadness, death, darkness and evil. I can give you a chance to go back and change history for yourself and get a better life." says Q.

Spencer remind Q of both Jean-Luc Picard and Kathryn Janeway and that is why he wish to give her the opportunity to change history.

"That is an offer I'll take." says Spencer.

"Ce que vous souhaitez vous obtiendrez." says Q.

"Merci d'avance, whoever the fuck you are." says Spencer.

Q snap his fingers, sending Spencer back to when she was only 9 years old.

"Little Spencer, you can never be as cool as me." says Melissa Hastings, being rude to her own little sister.

"Yes, so true." says Spencer, despite not feeling that way.

"Good, you're my slave." says a happy Melissa with a sassy smile.

Spencer's life fast-forwards at high speed to when she turn 49.

"What the hell...?" says Spencer when she finds herself alone in a small apartment instead of the house where she and Toby live and their 18 year old daughter sometimes live when she's not going to police academy.

Also she gasp in fear when she sees that there's no wedding ring on her finger.

She realize that she's a single woman without a husband.

"Oh no..." says Spencer as she grab her phone, but when she open up the phonebook app on her phone it is empty.

The numbers to Toby, their daughter Samantha, Aria, Hanna, Alison, Paige, Emily and some others are gone.

Now Spencer understands that the future has been changed, but not in the way she wanted.

"Q...? If you can hear me, I know you're behind this crap. I did not want what I now have." says Spencer.

Spencer find herself in the white emptiness again.

"Madame Cavanaugh, I gave you something no other mortals ever recieve, a second chance at a perfect life and all you do is whine like a fucking 5 year old little child...?" says Q.

"The woman you turned me into is a shell, a shadow of a true person. She's got no passion or bravery. She's not who I am." says Spencer.

"Au contraire, my friend. She's what you desired to be. Someone with less arrogance, less of a bitch. Less like what I am. The Spencer Hastings you wanted to be had a life pretty damn different from the one that you remember. She decided to simply float along like a piece of shit in an old stinky river, never taking the opportunities that presented themselves. The Spencer you became, the one who did not meet Aria, Han, Em, Paige and Ali. She never stood up to Melissa's uptight rudeness, she never protected little cute Hanna-Boo from being bullied by brat Alison and bad boy Noel, she never dated Tobias, never battled against the A-team, never faced Alex Drake in a duel to the death. She never had to stare upon her own mortality. Never got to feel how fragile life can be. That version of you never figured out that she should value every moment or what is truly important for her. When danger showed up, she took a step back. At first sign of even tiny problems, she didn't woman up to the task and fixed what went wrong. Instead she backed away. She learned how to play it safe." says Q.

"Damn." says Spencer.

"No one ever saw her as a noble genius. And she never ever got noticed by anybody." says Q and then turn and starts to walk away.

"Wait...you're right. You gave me the chance to do things in another way, but I now see that it was a big mistake. Please, let me get it all back to how it used to be." says Spencer.

"In the other timeline you died of heart-failure at Rosewood Memorial, is that the end you wish for?" says Q.

"Absolutely not, but I'd much rather die as the woman I was than live out the fucking crappy damn stupid piss of an existence you gave me." says Spencer.

"Okay. Since I'm tired of hearing you complain, you get to change history again, Spencer." says Q.

Spencer find herself in Melissa's bedroom at the time when Spencer was 9.

"Spencer, you're a tiny skinny loser." says Melissa, all rude and sassy.

"No, that's so damn wrong. I am just as cool as you." says Spencer.

Spencer then find herself on the playground outside Rosewood Elementary School.

Noel steal Hanna's plush bunny.

"Give back Hanna-Boo's plushie, at once!" says Spencer in anger.

"I will not." says Noel.

Spencer grab the bunny from Noel and gives it back to Hanna.

Spencer then find herself outside Toby's bedroom.

She enter the room.

"Hi, Spence." says Toby.

"I love you, Toby." says Spencer with a romantic smile.

"I love you." says Toby.

Toby gives Spencer a kiss.

Spencer then finds herself next to Hanna, Aria, Paige, Emily and Alison in A's lair.

"A, kiss your crap farewell." says Spencer as she pull out a gun and kill A.

She then finds herself in a castle in Ireland, face to face with Alex Drake.

Alex and Spencer starts to duel with swords and Spencer eventually win.

Spencer's eyes close and she hear a voice saying "I can't believe it...her heart starts to beat again."

As she open her eyes, Spencer finds herself on the bed in Rosewood Memorial Hospital.

"Wow!" says Spencer with a bright laugh.

The 3 doctors in the room disappear in a flash of white light and Q appear.

"You now have your original life back. Enjoy it because you won't get to change history a third time, Spencer." says Q.

"Thanks..." says Spencer.

"Don't thank me. Farewell. We'll meet again when you truly die. Saluto." says Q and then disappear and the doctors appear again.

"Mrs Cavanaugh, how do you feel...?" says Doctor Sarah West.

"Perfectly healthy." says Spencer as he slowly sit up.

"We almost lost you, but your broken heart survived. It is good, of course, but I just don't know how. You experienced complete heart-failure, no one should be able to come back from that." says Doctor West.

"I know what happened, but you'd never believe me if I told you. I barely do believe it myself, to be honest." says Spencer.

"Do not tell me then." says Doctor West.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Toby enter the room and get happy when he sees that his wife is alive.

"Spence, I'm glad you're okay." says Toby.

He gives his wonderful wife a kiss.

Doctor West and the other doctors leave the room, giving Toby and Spencer some privacy.

"Listen...this may sound strange, but I think I did die and was brought back to life by someone who call himself Q. He sent me back in time, giving me a chance to alter my own history, but it went wrong so I asked him to let me change things back to the way they're meant to be." says Spencer.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream caused by your near death experience?" says Toby.

"Honestly no, but it felt very real." says Spencer.

"It was real, Spencer." says Q as he appear in a flash of white light.

"Who are you?" says Toby.

"Plenty of people know me as Q. I'm also known as God." says Q. "You should thank me, Mr Cavanaugh. If it weren't for me, you'd be without wife right now. You see, it was I who greeted her soul upon entry to the afterlife and gave her a second chance at life. Something most common mortals never get."

"Spencer, is this the person you met?" says Toby.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"Indeed, but I am not a person. I'm a proud member of what is known as the Q Continuum, another realm that my kind call home." says Q.

"Leave us alone, please." says Toby.

"As you desire, but remember, the trial is still there." says Q and then disappear.

"Oh dear..." mumbles Spencer.

Spencer and Toby kiss each other, happy to both be alive and together.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
